


grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize

by wearealltalesintheend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Ouija Board, Puppy Pack, it's halloween folks!, trash talking bad horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "“Fine,” Theo says with a voice more fitting for someone being dragged to the gallows. “Are we doing this or not?”“I hope some ugly ass doll murders you in your sleep,” Liam tells him flatly, but begins lighting the candles. “Everyone knows the rules, right?”“Yes, Liam,” Corey smiles awkwardly, trying to hide the strain on his voice. “We’ve already been over this. Three times. We got it.”“Sorry,” he shrugs a little guiltily, “I just don’t want to end up possessed by some ghost. Or demon, that would be bad. That would be incredibly bad.”or, alternatively, the one where Liam buys an Ouija Board, Theo is afraid of dolls, and Corey and Mason just want to make it through the night without being traumatized.based on the prompt: "oujia board ghost gets fed up and tells them to get together already " for the Halloween Event on Official Thiam Library.





	grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, I have a test in less than two hours, so i'll make it quick, happy halloween!
> 
> also: please, read it with Captain Holt's voice, you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it.
> 
> enjoy!

“Sometimes I think you’ve finally rock bottom with your stupidity and things might finally start looking up,” Theo says, “but then you do things like this and I honestly don’t know what to tell you, Liam.”

 

“Theo,” Liam begins, very calmly, very rationally, very politely. He’s a paragon of level-headedness in this argument, “you’re a chimera and I am a werewolf. Corey is also a chimera and he turns invisible. _You’ve been to literal Hell._ Excuse me for giving the Ouija Board the benefit of the doubt.”

 

“You bought it at Walmart,” he shakes the cardboard box it had come in wildly on Liam’s face, almost hitting him in the eye. “It’s literally a toy!”

 

“So was Chuck, the Killer Doll!” Liam gestures the pile of DVDs in the corner of the coffee table, leaning precariously like a digital Tower of Pisa, where he is sure they have all the Chuck movies. Between Liam, Mason, and Corey they gotta have scrounged up all the trashy Halloween movies for their marathon, or at least, that’s what Liam hopes.

 

“That’s a movie, Liam!” Theo throws his hands up, huffing and glaring at Liam, as if it was Liam’s fault Walmart thought it was a good idea to call Ouija boards toys. “A terrible movie that only works because dolls are creepy!”

 

“Okay, first off,” Liam points a finger at him. Theo bats it away, but Liam does it again, poking his chest. Theo bats it away again, this time with a growl. And because Liam is the paragon of _level-headedness_ and not _not-pettiness_ , he does it again. “Chuck is based on a true story, so check your facts, asshole. Second of all, did you just admit you’re afraid of dolls?”

 

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble,” Theo bats Liam’s finger away, his eyes flashing gold for a second, “but sometimes, _people lie._ Just because it’s based on a true story, it doesn’t mean it’s based on a _true story._ And _fuck you,_ I’m not afraid of dolls.”

 

“Look, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all have irrational fears and I’m sure plenty of people in the world share yours–”

 

“ _I’m not afraid of fucking dolls, Liam._ I’m going to shove that board so far up–”

 

“Guys, please,” Mason intervenes, burying his head on his hands, “I’m begging you, _please, stop.”_

 

Liam pauses, looking around. Mason’s house is very suburban, a plain white-picket-fence kind of place in a sensible whirlwind of pastel colors, and even though the living room isn’t meant to accommodate four teenagers, the couch is comfortable and after pushing the coffee table out of the way, there’s enough space for them to sprawl and scatter the stuff they brought.

 

But that’s a utopic, perfect scenario. In real life, the windows are closed and the lights are off,   the coffee table is littered with snacks, a tower of DVDs and another of video-games, the couch is occupied by blankets and pillows, and Mason and Corey are sitting on the floor, the Ouija board Liam bought earlier that day in front of them with a few candles around. Corey has the instructions manual on his lap, but he’s patting his boyfriend comfortingly on the back, while Mason pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

And Liam, well, he’s still standing in the middle of the living room, way closer to Theo than he had realized. Not that it matters, anyway.

 

“This has been going on for fifteen minutes,” Mason continues, pointing at the clock above the TV. Following his finger, Liam sees the exact moment it strikes midnight, the cathedral’s bells chiming in the distance. “Can we _please_ just get this over with? Liam, Child’s Play was a terrible movie, get over it. Theo, it’s not going to kill you to humor him, okay? No one cares if you believe in ghosts or not, just play the freaking game so we can be bored for the next ten minutes and then move on with our night.”

 

Theo glares fiercely at Mason, almost daring him to comment on his fear of dolls, but sits down on the other side of the board, grumbling and rolling his eyes, leaving Liam no other option but huff and sit down beside him.

 

“Fine,” Theo says with a voice more fitting for someone being dragged to the gallows. “Are we doing this or not?”

 

“I hope some ugly ass doll murders you in your sleep,” Liam tells him flatly, but begins lighting the candles. “Everyone knows the rules, right?”

 

“Yes, Liam,” Corey smiles awkwardly, trying to hide the strain on his voice. “We’ve already been over this. Three times. We got it.”

 

“Sorry,” he shrugs a little guiltily, “I just don’t want to end up possessed by some ghost. Or demon, that would be bad. That would be incredibly bad.”

 

“And yet, you still bought the board,” Theo takes the planchette from his hands and places it on the middle of the board, giving them expectantly looks, “Well? Let’s get this over with, hurry up.”

 

Mason sighs, but puts one finger on the planchette, nudging Corey to do the same. Liam feels a thrill run down his spine in expectation, breathing in the cold air, and reaches for it too. He’s been reading up on other people’s experiences all week, swallowing down trepidation and fear– the good kind, the kind that leaves your stomach in knots and adrenaline thrumming in your veins, heart beating wildly and breath caught in your lungs.

 

“Okay, then,” Liam grins, “let’s do it.” He moves it to the letter _G,_ where, according to _Wikihow,_ it should be to start. “Is there any spirits here?”

 

The room is quiet, everyone holding their breaths as they wait for the planchette to move. The clock ticks by on the wall. Liam can feel the heat from the candles beside him. Another minute. The wind outside rustle leaves on the ground. _Tick tock._ Crickets shriek somewhere on the bushes.

 

The planchette stutters. It begins slowly crawling up, up, up.

 

_Yes_

 

“Oh my god,” Liam forces himself not to tear his finger away from it, focusing instead on the giddy excitement of _holy shit, it’s working._ “Oh my god. Are you guys seeing this?”

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Mason breathes, eyes fixed on the planchette as it continues to move, “it’s working, holy crap, look, it’s moving again!”

 

_I-W-I-L-L-K-_

 

“Wow,” Corey whispers, furiously writing down the letters, “I think it’s spelling–”

 

_I-L-L-Y-_

 

“Is this for real?” Liam asks, dread beginning to brew on his gut, because okay, _maybe,_ this might not have been his best idea so far, shit, _shit,_ Liam’s way too young to get murdered by a ghost, can ghosts even possess him? He’s a werewolf, after all, shouldn’t he be like, ghost-proof or something? “Is it really saying it’s gonna murder me–”

 

_O-_

 

It stops there.

 

And Theo begins laughing.

 

It starts with a quiet snicker, but it quickly escalates into a full-bodied laughter, shoulders shaking and tears springing to his eyes. “Holy shit,” he gasps, “your face– I’m sorry, I can’t–”

 

“That was you? The whole time?” Liam can’t believe this. No, actually, he can because Theo is an _asshole._ An asshole who’s going to get his nose broken _again._ “Fuck you and you know what? Congratulations, you just landed yourself in writing duty.”

 

Liam rips the notebook from Corey’s hands and hits Theo in the face with it, _hard,_ letting it drop on his lap. A few drops of blood splatter the page but Liam refuses to feel guilty. If Theo wants to be a dick, _fine,_ his loss, but he’s not gonna ruin this for him. “Mother _fucker._ You almost broke my nose!”

 

“Too bad,” Liam deadpans, “I was aiming for a concussion.”

 

“You know what, _worth it,”_ Theo waves the notebook, grinning through the thin stream of blood running down his nose. Disgusting. His whole face, absolutely disgusting. Liam hates it. “Your face was priceless.”

 

“You are _not_ touching the planchette this time,” Liam warns, a growl backing his words, “just shut up and write what it spells out.”

 

Theo holds his hands up, smirking his infuriating smirk that makes Liam’s blood boil, and Liam wants to kiss it off his face. _Punch._ He means _punch_ it off his face. “Bossy. Are you always like this or–”

 

“ _Okay,”_ Mason speaks loudly over whatever Theo had been about to say. He levels them with an unimpressed look. “How about you _both_ shut up so we can continue?”

 

“It’s not that we have a problem with you guys flirting,” Corey hastily adds, apologetically shushing his boyfriend when Mason snorts, “it’s just that it’s kind of holding up the night, you know?”

 

“ _Excuse me?”_ Liam kind of screeches. He’s not proud of it, okay? It just came out of his mouth like that, it’s probably the shock messing with his vocal cords. “Me and Theo– _flirting?”_

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Theo scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes, “Liam’s straight.”

 

“ _What?”_ It wasn’t a screech this time, okay? It’s just that people keep saying upsetting things to him without warning, it’s not his fault if his voice keeps fucking up. “For your information, I’m bisexual, so again, check your facts, asshole, and it’s very rude of you to just assume things.”

 

Theo blinks at him, looking like he hadn’t considered that as an option. Which, again, _rude._ God, how is he still attracted to him? _He’s not,_ that’s how. Absolutely ridiculous. Has Corey been drinking again? He’ll ask Mason later. Ridiculous. Theo blinks again, the bewildered look on his face vanishing. “Well, maybe I just didn’t care enough to find out.”

 

“Well, maybe that’s not my problem!”

 

“That’s not a very good comeback, are you sure– ”

 

“ _Guys,”_ Corey whines, “forget I said anything. Can we just go on?”

 

“Fine,” Liam huffs, refusing to look at the asshole sitting beside him that must be, undoubtedly, smirking smugly down at him. He touches the planchette again, followed quickly by Mason and Corey, and guides it back to the _G._ “Okay, round 2. Is there any spirits here?”

 

The room falls silent again. Even Theo seems to be holding his breath. Liam exhales slowly, focusing on the board. _Please, work._

 

He closes his eyes.

 

The crickets are still hissing.

 

A neighboring dog barks in the distance.

 

Leaves rustle in the wind.

 

Cicadas moan outside.

 

A car drives by, tires screeching against the asphalt.

 

The clock above the wall ticks.

 

The planchette moves.

 

Liam jerks his eyes open. He meets Mason’s wide-eyed stare. Beside him, Corey sucks in a breath. The planchette keeps inching up.

 

“Are you doing this?” Liam asks through his heart climbing up his throat, “are you fucking with me?”

 

“No,” Mason shakes his head, and his heart doesn’t stutter, even as it hammers on his chest. “No, you?”

 

Corey shakes his head mutely, staring at the thing still moving up. Liam whips his head around to glare at Theo, who holds his hands up again. “Don’t look at me! I’m not even touching the board!”

 

Liam mechanically looks back down at the board.

 

_Yes_

 

They all stare at the word.

 

“Say something!” Mason rushes out.

 

“Anything,” Corey nods frantically.

 

“Just ask it before you piss him off!” Theo shakes his arm.

 

“Uh, okay, okay, I can do this,” Liam takes a deep breath, “should I ask about Brett and Lori?”

 

“ _No,”_ Theo says vehemently, and there’s something in his voice that makes Liam turn to look. He’s frowning, lips flat in a thin line, and Liam thinks he can smell something shifting on his scent. Sadness? No, that’s not it, Liam knows the smell of that. Fear? Not quite. Something in between? “If we’re doing this, you’re not dragging anyone we know. Ask about the fucking weather if you want. Just not anyone we know. Okay?”

 

Theo looks at him with clear eyes, the greenish hazel glinting in the candlelight, and Liam nods, feeling his mouth suddenly dry. He doesn’t think Theo is afraid of Brett and Lori.

 

“Okay, okay, that’s. We can do that,” Liam nods again, and if he briefly knocks their shoulder together in silent support, well, it doesn’t have to mean anything. “So. Let’s start easy. Spirit, what is your name?”

 

The planchette moves immediately.

 

_T-R-E-V-O-R_

 

“That’s,” Mason pauses. “That’s surprisingly normal.”

 

“I don’t know why,” Corey frowns, “but I expected something older. Like, Alexander or George or Thomas.”

 

“Those are all politicians names,” Liam points out.

 

“ _Old_ politicians.”

 

“I mean,” Mason shrugs, “he’s not wrong. But’s also quoting Hamilton names.”

 

“Whatever. That’s– whatever.” Liam shakes his head, focusing back on the board. “Okay. Here we go. Are you good or evil, Trevor?”

 

_Yes._

 

“What–”

 

“Shush, it’s moving again!”

 

_J-U-S-T-K-I-D-D-I-N-G-I-M-C-H-I-L-L_

 

“You know what,” Theo lets his pen drop on the paper, glaring at the notebook as if it had personally offended him, “it’s just like you, Liam, to go through all this trouble just to find some stoner ghost to communicate with.”

 

“Fuck off, Theo,” Liam growls, elbowing him between the ribs. He hopes it bruises, asshole. “You don’t know if he smoked pot. Did you use to smoke pot, Trevor?”

 

_S-O-M-U-C-H-D-U-D-E_

 

“Seriously?” Mason makes a strangled sound. “Is this guy for real? Is this really happening?”

 

_B-L-A-Z-E-I-T_

 

“Oh my god,” Corey snickers, “oh my god. I can’t believe Theo was right.”

 

“It happens most of the time,” Theo complains, throwing his hands up, “I don’t know why you people keep getting surprised!”

 

“Guys, focus,” Liam gestures the board with his free hand, “what should I ask next?”

 

“Ask it if something bad will happen in Beacon Hills,” Mason suggests.

 

“No, it’s a ghost, he can’t see the future,” Corey explains, “ask it how did he die?”

 

“Isn’t that a little insensitive?”

 

“That’s surprisingly self-aware of you, Liam,” Theo offers mildly, “are you sure you’re not possessed?”

 

“Theo,” Liam looks up at the ceiling, praying for patience and reminding himself that violence is bad energy for an Ouija board, “and I say this from the bottom of my heart, _fuck off.”_

 

“Hey, I’m just stating a fact–”

 

“No, you’re being a _dick–”_

 

“Just because you can’t take constructive criticism–”

 

“ _I’_ m the one that can’t take constructive criticism? Pot, _kettle._ ”

 

“I don’t know why I still bother–”

 

 _“Guys!”_ Corey snaps. Liam immediately shuts his mouth with an audible _click._ It takes _a lot_ to make Corey snap, and he’s not going to keep stoking the fire. “Look, it’s moving again.”

 

And _oh._ It _is_ moving again.

 

_D-A-M-N_

 

“Damn what, asshole?” Theo scowls, scribbling at the corners of the notebook something that might have either been a very ugly dog or Godzilla destroying New York. “Use your fucking words.”

 

It was probably more of a knee-jerk reaction, not a real question for the spirit, but the planchette still begins moving again.

_Y-O-U-T-W-O_

 

“Me and Theo?”

 

“Shush, Liam, it’s still talking.”

 

_N-E-E-D-T-O-B-O-N-E_

 

Liam almost lets go of the planchette. Almost. He would need to be able to move for that and right now he can’t.

 

Right now, he’s still processing the fact that a _ghost_ just told him he needs to jump his kind-of friend.

 

It’s a lot to process.

 

“What the fuck,” Theo says, and he says it flat. He says it without any intonations, blank, void, empty. Maybe he’s dissociating to try and deal with this. Which is understandable, Liam can relate, because _obviously_ the thought of them sleeping together is very upsetting and weird and not at all something Liam has considered before.

 

“Holy shit,” Mason’s eyebrows are reaching for his hairline when he turns to Corey, not even trying to disguise his amusement, “even the ghost picked up on it.”

 

“Well,” Corey giggles, “it’s not like they were being very subtle.”

 

“That is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard,” Liam finally unlocks his jaw, but when he speaks, it sounds far away, sounds like someone else’s words, “ _me_ and _Theo?_ Never gonna happen. Nope. Absolutely not. _Bone?_ You know what, how dare him. I’m. I can’t even. Mason, _I can’t even._ This is ridiculous. _Bone?”_

 

“Ridiculous,” Theo still sounds a little off, “what an idiot. I’d kill him if he weren’t already dead. Can we resurrect him so I can kill him again?”

 

“I don’t think it counts as murder if it’s a freshly reanimated corpse, I guess.” Liam nods absently. Then, shrieking, _“bone?”_

 

“Right,” he says, pauses. “Absolutely ridiculous.”

 

“Stop saying that,” Liam snaps, “it sounds less sure every time you say it.”

 

“No, it doesn’t,” Theo snaps back, shrinking back into himself. “Fuck off. You’re the one rambling like an idiot.”

 

Liam flails. Stiles would be proud. Well, except for the part where he kind of wants to bone Theo, Stiles would never be on board with that. Liam flails again, because fuck his subconscious, really. “What did you want me to do?”

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you!” Theo says loudly.

 

“I don’t want to sleep with you either!” Liam answers hotly.

 

“Oh my god,” Mason chokes off.

 

“Do we have popcorn?” Corey asks.

 

 _B-O-N-E,_ spells the board.

 

There’s something surreal about all of this, Liam thinks. The opposite of the kind that only happens in Beacon Hills, because Beacon Hills only attracts things that want to kill them, and Trevor, the Ghost Stoner seems harmless enough.

 

And maybe, it’s the sheer surrealism, nonsensicalness, ridiculousness of the situation that leads him into doing it.

 

And maybe, it has nothing to do with the fact that Theo has had a crappy year so far, but seems to be turning his life around for good this time. Maybe, it’s got shit to do with the way Theo smiles sometimes, only when he thinks no one is around to see, and his whole face softens down into something painfully beautiful. Maybe it’s totally unrelated with the way Liam can never decide if his eyes are green or hazel or grey, and if he could, he’d spend all his hours trying to figure it out.

 

Maybe, it’s not about the way he has to keep coming up with excuses for the way his heart skips a beat and tries to climb up his throat every time Theo is on his line of sight, or the way he feels his skin burning where their knees are pressed together, like it might melt through denim, through flesh, through bone.

 

Maybe.

 

Maybe it’s really all about proving a point.

 

Maybe, when Liam looks at Theo, framed by flickering, warm candlelight and with eyes flashing dangerously, and reaches to tug him down for a kiss, it’s just about proving everyone else wrong.

 

He means only to grab a fistful of the collar of his shirt and briefly press their lips together, but Theo’s mouth is warm and soft, and after a half-second, he melts under Liam, falling open and pliant, and Liam can’t resist tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss.

 

Someone makes a choked off, screeching sound and Liam suddenly remembers that _right, yes, they have an audience._ He pushes Theo off, not having realized he had pulled him nearly on his lap.

 

It feels a little like driving every mile over the speed limit, and then hitting the brakes.

 

Theo blinks at him, looking shell-shocked and scared, and Liam might have fucked up.

 

He might have fucked up big time, okay.

 

Okay, but look, he can fix this.

 

But first–

 

“Oh my god, did you just–” Mason slaps Corey’s arm, eyes wide and disbelieving, “shit, did they just really– oh my god, I owe Nolan twenty bucks!”

 

“I think I’m scarred for life,” Corey says, covering his eyes and sounding faintly nauseous, “I really did not need to see that! Come on, guys! It’s like seeing your parents kissing, _it’s weird.”_

 

Liam looks at them, opens his mouth, realizes he has no idea what to say, and then closes it again. He has a feeling he looks like a fish, gaping like this, but really, what does one say to this?

 

On the brighter side, it snaps Theo out of his shock. He pins Liam with a gaze– not angry, not upset, just– _something_. “What the fuck was that.”

 

It’s not a question, it doesn’t rise by the end to imply a question, but it still hooks an answer out of Liam. “I was proving it!”

 

_“Proving what.”_

 

“That I don’t want to sleep with you and you don’t want to sleep with me!”

 

“You– okay, no. You _kissed_ me, just to prove you’re not attracted to me, is that it?” Liam nods. “What the– how does that make sense? You know what, I don’t have to be here–”

 

 _“Wait!”_ Liam swallows down the thorns tearing at his throat, biting down the words he needs to say before they escape him. Still, they tumble past his lips rushed, clumsy, through gritted teeth. “I was wrong.”

 

“You are wrong about a lot of things on a daily basis, Liam,” Theo scowls, but settles back down, and that’s. That’s a win, right? Small victories and all. “I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.”

 

“Uh, so, I think this is a private conversation, so Corey and I will just…” Mason trails off, gesturing the front door, even though it’s his house, even though it’s Liam’s drama, _again,_ fucking things up. “Going to buy some donuts! Yes! That is a thing we will be doing, right, Corey?”

 

“Yeah,” Corey nods, still looking uncomfortable and grasping the opportunity to leave like a lifeline, “donuts. We should get going–”

 

“ _Wait,”_ Liam shrieks– again, not his fault, everything is very upsetting right now– “we need to say goodbye. To Trevor. Or spirits can come through the board and posses you.”

 

“Yeah,” Mason shrugs on his coat, grinning smugly, “we already did that while you were arguing. Trevor says bye. And good luck.”

 

“Fuck off,” Theo says, glaring at the two boys. Liam tries to catch his eyes, but he refuses to look away from the front door closing as Mason and Corey slip out as quickly as they can.

 

Liam waits until they hear Mason’s car leaving the sidewalk to turn back to Theo.

 

“Before you say anything,” he warns, “hear me out here.” Theo eyes him warily, like a skittish cat ready to bolt out of the room. Liam doesn’t want to crowd him, spook him into running, so he shifts away, giving him more space, “I was wrong.”

 

“You said that already,” Theo sighs, throwing the notebook he had still been holding on the couch. It bounces out of the cushion, falling off to the floor, a little too close to the candles. Liam rescues it before it can catch fire, ignoring the claw marks piercing the paper. “Are you planning on making sense or can I go now?”

 

“I don’t know why I kissed you,” Liam tries, but it tastes wrong on his tongue, not a lie, but not a truth either. He restarts, going for a different way. “Why did _you_ kiss me back?”

 

Theo clenches his jaw, looking away. There’s no change on his heartbeat, it stays steady and calm, and maybe that’s his easiest tell. He grits his teeth until it looks painful, until it looks like it might bleed the words into existence. Then, he exhales slowly, tiredly. “Maybe I wanted to.”

 

Liam’s heart is quite possibly going to claw its way past his ribcage and out of his chest. Hope is clinging to him or maybe he’s clinging to hope, but either way, there’s a warm, fuzzy feeling building on his blood, something golden and sweet and light. “Well, maybe I wanted to, too.”

 

The clock ticks on the wall. Liam watches breathlessly as Theo pauses, probably listening for his heartbeat, searching for any lies on Liam’s words. That’s good, he thinks. That means Theo cares, that he’s telling the truth.

 

Then, unlike Liam had done earlier, he leans down slowly, carefully, looking almost afraid to be rejected, and something aches inside Liam.

 

And when they kiss, it’s the first breath after being underwater for so long.

 

It’s wonderfully theirs.

 

So they do it again, and again, and again.

 

Because there’s certainty in repetition and the elated feeling growing inside his chest is terribly addicting, Liam thinks he could kiss Theo until the Universe decided to end. And even then, if tonight is any indication, he’d very much like to keep kissing him well into the afterlife.

 

*

 

Mason and Corey come back half an hour later to find them watching awful B-list horror movies from the 80s, curled around each other on the couch. They don’t say anything and neither does Liam, Theo raises one eyebrow, daring them to comment and that’s that.

 

And maybe they don’t talk about love, because Theo is still learning how to be a full person and sometimes wounds take a while to heal, but Liam doesn’t mind. There’s peace on the way Theo’s heart beats steadily under Liam and there’s undeniable affection written on the green of his hazel eyes.

 

Besides, they have time.

 

There’s still a lifetime ahead, and all of the afterlife.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it! if you liked it, maybe leave a kudo or a comment? Those seriously make my day!
> 
> or, you can come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and hey? thanks.


End file.
